fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy Computer Games
Fighting Fantasy Computer Games focusses on computer games based on the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks of universe. ''Fighting Fantasy'' Games by Platform and Publisher Notes #''The Citadel of Chaos'' was advertised along with The Forest of Doom in the November 1984 issue of magazine as being available for "Just £7.25 including bestselling book". However, the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain only refers to The Forest of Doom as coming in a book and game pack. #The 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain refers to The Forest of Doom as coming in a book and game "Software Pack", but says this was for the ZX Spectrum only. However, Lemon64.com, a site dedicated to the Commodore 64, has images of the Software Pack for The Forest of Doom for the Commodore 64. #According to the adverts in the December 1986 issue of Computer and Video Games (Issue 62, p.60) and the January 1987 issue of Sinclair User (Issue 58, p.90) both Rebel Planet and Temple of Terror were made for a number of versions including CBM 64 and 128 and the disk version of these, as well as Spectrum, Spectrum Plus, Amstrad (and disk version) as well as BBC and Electron). #''Sword of the Samurai'' appears to only be known from adverts. The December 1986 issue of Computer and Video Games (Issue 62, p.60) and the January 1987 issue of (Issue 58, p.90) both ran the same advert displaying it along with Rebel Planet and Temple of Terror (and also a non-''Fighting Fantasy'' game called ). Although the advert was detailed in terms of pricing (for all versions including CBM 64 and 128 and the disk version of these, as well as Spectrum, Spectrum Plus, Amstrad (and disk version) as well as BBC and Electron) what is notable is that the two titles that were definitely released both featured the actual game cover repleat with Fighting Fantasy Logo, whereas the Sword of the Samurai image conspicuously had not logo at all on it, implying that it had not reached production at the time of the advert. The September 1986 issue of (Issue 32, p.96) ran a preview of the game and the March 1987 issue of also had a news item, although once again the game image was not used. For links to these adverts please see SINCLAIR INFOSEEK. #Both Appointment with F.E.A.R. and Demons of the Deep appeared in an advertisement that was carried in both Warlock issue 7 and issue 8 for Fighting Fantasy Software. The advert was ostensibly for the game Seas of Blood but carried provisional release dates for four other games that would be made for "Fighting Fantasy Software" and distributed by Adventure International (UK). The four games were Temple of Terror (for a December 1986 release), Rebel Planet (for a February 1987 release) and both Appointment with F.E.A.R. and Demons of the Deep whose release date was conspicuously listed as "T.B.A.". Both Rebel Planet and Temple of Terror were later released, although not under the "Fighting Fantasy Software" brand, but instead were developed explicitly by AdventureSoft (who had previously been using Adventure International (UK) under licence), and were distributed by U.S. Gold. The latter two games (Appointment with F.E.A.R. and Demons of the Deep) were never released by AdventureSoft nor advertised by them or U.S. Gold and thus it seems they died as concepts when AdventureSoft took the helm as a brand over the name "Fighting Fantasy Software". There appears to be no other mention of these two games, nor adverts for them in the major gaming publications of the time. Software Pack The "Software Pack" concept was used by Puffin Books for their three releases of the first three books as computer games. The pack included the games as well as the original book. The 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain refers to the existence of the pack for The Warlock of Firetop Mountain for the ZX Spectrum, and also for The Forest of Doom for the ZX Spectrum. By implication this means that the pack does not exist for the Commodore 64 for The Forest of Doom, although Lemon64.com, a site dedicated to the Commodore 64, has images of the Software Pack for The Forest of Doom for the Commodore 64. Also the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain does not make mention of The Citadel of Chaos coming in such a pack. Although the existence of The Citadel of Chaos Software Pack has not yet been confirmed, it was advertised along with The Forest of Doom in the November 1984 issue of magazine as being available for "Just £7.25 including bestselling book". Complete List (Including Variations within Platforms) :This list may be incomplete The following list is based on what was advertised: *The Warlock of Firetop Mountain **ZX Spectrum 48k **"Software Pack" - ZX Spectrum 48k *The Citadel of Chaos **ZX Spectrum 48k **Commodore 64 **"Software Pack" - ZX Spectrum 48k **"Software Pack" - Commodore 64 *The Forest of Doom **ZX Spectrum 48k **Commodore 64 **"Software Pack" - ZX Spectrum 48k **"Software Pack" - Commodore 64 *Seas of Blood **Commodore 64 **ZX Spectrum 48k **Amstrad CPC (tape) **BBC Micro **Acorn Electron (same tape used as for BBC?) *Rebel Planet **Commodore 64 **Commodore 128 (may be the same as for 64) **Commodore 64 Disk **Commodore 128 Disk (may be the same as for 64) **ZX Spectrum 48k **ZX Spectrum+ **Amstrad CPC (tape) **Amstrad CPC (disk) **BBC Micro **Acorn Electron (same tape used as for BBC?) *Temple of Terror **Commodore 64 **Commodore 128 (may be the same as for 64) **Commodore 64 Disk **Commodore 128 Disk (may be the same as for 64) **ZX Spectrum 48k **ZX Spectrum+ **Amstrad CPC (tape) **Amstrad CPC (disk) **BBC Micro **Acorn Electron (same tape used as for BBC?) *Sword of the Samuraisee Note 3 above **Commodore 64 **Commodore 128 (may be the same as for 64) **Commodore 64 Disk **Commodore 128 Disk (may be the same as for 64) **ZX Spectrum 48k **ZX Spectrum+ **Amstrad CPC (tape) **Amstrad CPC (disk) **BBC Micro **Acorn Electron (same tape used as for BBC?) *Ian Livingstone's Deathtrap Dungeon **Windows **Playstation **Windows Pack with Book. *eBook - The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (palm) *Windows - Warlock's Mountain (roguelike fangame)http://roguebasin.roguelikedevelopment.org/index.php?title=Warlock's_Mountain *Cell phones - Steve Jackson's Sorcery! (W.A.P. mobile deviceas) http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/material_wap.htm *Fighting fantasy/defis fantastiques mod,Windows e-Book ''Deathtrap Dungeon'' See Also External Links *Moby Games Fighting Fantasy gamebook adaptations *SINCLAIR INFOSEEK *AdventureLand page on Adventure International UK References Category:FF Computer Game Developers and Publishers Category:Computer Games